Monster
by betterdiestanding
Summary: Harlow Whitman has no one left anymore. Her parents were floated in front of her eyes and now Harlow herself is in a little cell in the skybox. Alone. Without any company. Full of anger, loneliness and hate. And the only thing she wants is revenge. Revenge on the ones that killed her mother. And sometimes even the most innocent ones turn to monsters. (Bellamy/OC/Murphy)
1. Chapter 1: Just One Yesterday

**Hello everyone. **

**So this is my first fanfiction in the 100 fandom and on . It's about a girl called Harlow Whitman, who was send into jail and now is being send to the ground. The pairing will be John Murphy or Bellamy Blake. But I'm more into Murphy, so it's probably going to be him. I hope you'll all like it and please review. It would make me really happy. ****I also uplaoded this fanfiction on wattpad under the name Monster ****{The 100 Fanfiction}. My name on wattpad is_ lionheartedgirl21_** **so don't think that I stole this from somewhere. **

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the TV-Show 'The 100' on the CW and the book 'The 100' by Kass Morgan. I don't own anything except Harlow and some other OCs.**

**The song for this chapter: Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy**

_„Just remember, if you look in the face of evil, evil's gonna look right back at you."_

\- Sister Jude, American Horror Story. 

Harlow was bored to death. She was damn bored. In her little skybox, she couldn't do anything, just nothing. She could just write her dumb poems. She always wrote them on her wall, sometimes sche even wrote short stories. Occasionally she exercised and once in a while she drawed, but that didn't happened often, because she couldn't really draw.

She was put into the skybox, when she was only fifteen. Her parents were floated and she just got angry and did something she wasn't really proud of. Her mom Maria got floated, because she got pregnant, sometimes Harlow was angry at her, she could have used something to not get pregnant at all. And she was dumb, because she told it Abby Griffin and hoped that Griffin wouldn't tell it the chancellor. Abby Griffin and Maria were best friends, but Griffin still told the chancellor that Maria was pregnant and she got floated. Harlow hadn't been angrier in her life. Griffin betrayed her family and she would pay. Harlow didn't knewed how, but she would.

Her dad Henry got floated, because he killed someone. He had been the professor of the Ark, some kind of teacher of everything. He also had been a member of the council. After the death of her mother he went crazy. He tought that everybody wanted to kill them. So one night, when he was walking around in the Ark he saw a men that was looking like Commander Shumway, who pushed to button that killed her mother, and he went crazy and killed that men. Afterwards he had been floated.

Harlow had watched both of her parents being floated. She couldn't forget it. When she closed her eyes she saw her mother who was crying, but still smiling, so Harlow wouldn't be scared. Her mom even tried to give her hope in the darkest moments of her life. And she also saw her father who was just staring right into her eyes. His eyes looked dead at that moment, so she wasn't sad that he died. She was even a bit happy, because he was free now. Even if she would never tell anyone, she missed her parents. She missed them so much. She missed the old times. She missed her old friends. She missed Clarke, Wells and Ryder. Harlow, Clarke, Wells and Ryder grew up together, even if she hated Abby Griffin and the chancellor she still loved Clarke and Wells, she could not judge them for the actions of their parents. Ryder had been with her when her dad got floated. He was the one who hugged her when she was crying like a little girl, but now Harlow changed. Now she was stronger.

Suddenly Harlow heard how the door of her cell opened. Instantly her body tensed up and she quickly turned around and looked at the guards, which stared at her, she just looked at them. There were two men, both much more taller and stronger then her. One of them had dark short hair and blue eyes, he was like 6'5 tall. The other one was blonde and he had dark eyes, but he was shorter then the other one something aroung 5'9 tall.

„Prisoner 24601 turn your back to the wall.", the short one said and he looked emotionless at her. They were too early. She turned seventeen a few months ago, she had one year. „I have one year.", she said and took her pen from her bed. It was her only weapon in the moment. „Turn your back to the wall, Whitman.", the blonde one growled. He seemed to know her however she didn't remembered him, but he seemed some kind familiar to her. He couldn't be much more older then her, because he looked like he was two or three years older then her. But most of the guards must know her. She was the daughter of the council member who went crazy. „No.", she said and looked provocatively at him.

Suddenly the taller one took out his stun gun and pointed it at her. „Are you really going to challenge me?", Harlow asked both of them and laughed. She hated the guards. Most of the guards treated her like shit. And because of that she hated them. „Don't make it so hard for us, little one.", the tall one growled at her and came slowly closer to her. „Fuck you.", she mumbled and attacked the tall Guard with her pen. She drilled the sharp side of her pen into the neck of the Guard, before he could touch her with his stun gun. The man sank to his knees and shouted in pain, because the pen stuked deep in his neck.

Harlow grinned at the blonde Guard and whispered: „Come little boy, come." The Guard looked angrily at her and took out his gun. Harlow ran at him, but she wasn't fast enough. She felt how the injection got in her neck. She gasped and fell.


	2. Chapter 2: Run Boy Run

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sooo sorry that I didn't uplaod earlier. I'm soo sorry. But I'm writing this fanfiction in two languages and I always have to translate it so it takes always a little bit time to uplaod.  
**

**I hope all of you enjoy this and maybe you can leave a review, because that would make me really happy and motivate me. And thanks to the people who faved my story. I love all of you so much. Thanks again. **

**But I have a question to all of you, before you can start with the chapter :D **

** Would you maybe read a Harry Potter Fanfic (with Draco Malfoy/OC as Pairing) I would uplaod here? It's not uplaoded yet, but I really want to uplaod it but I really don't know. Please tell me what you think about it.  
**

**Lots of love**

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the TV-Show 'The 100' on the CW and the book 'The 100' by Kass Morgan. I don't own anything except Harlow and some other OCs. **

Harlow was falling. She felt how the ground under her vanished and she felt how she fell. She had been in a forrest, like the ones she saw in the books her mother used to read to her. She had been walking around there and it had been beautiful. Everything had been so beautiful, everywhere had been amazing animals and lovely plants, which she just knew from books, but suddenly something attacked her.

It threw her against a tree and before she knew, she started to run. She was running away from something she hadn't even see. Harlow didn't knew what was happening. Everything seemed so surreal, but the pain was real. Why was she attacked? Who was attacking her, or better said what? And how the hell did she got into a damn forrest? On the ark there was no forrest.

She cried for help but no one came. She cried for her mother and her father, but they wouldn't come. And in that moment Harlow remembered, that her parents were dead. Both of them, they had been floated, she remembered. She felt some kind of grief, but she had to do something. She had to survive this. And they were already dead, they couldn't even come to help her. Dead was dead and she couldn't bring dead people back. And even if her parents would come they probably wouldn't have helped her.

She shouted for Ryder, but he didn't come either. Where was he? He had to help her. She had faith in him. More than in anyone else. Ryder had always come for her in the past. Why didn't he come this time? She shouted for Clarke, but she didn't come, too. Clarke always had been there for her. Clarke always called Harlow her sister and now she wasn't coming to help her. She left her sister to die. She shouted for Wells, but he didn't come either. Wells had been her best friend. He knew everything about her and she about him, she was the only one that knew that he loved Clarke. Wells was like a brother to her, but now her brother and her sister were letting her down like they always did.

Suddenly she felt how she started to freeze, because she realised that she was on her own. _Alone again, like always, remember this next time, when you see your 'friends'_, she told herself. Nobody would come to help her, again.

Now Harlow was falling faster and she felt more pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Because of the unbearable pain she was yelling and suddenly felt how someone was shaking her. Afterwards she heard someone screaming her name, but it felt like those things were happening centuries away from her. The touch was intense, but everything else was far away.

„Wake up!", a boy suddenly screamed and immediately she opened her eyes and started to breathe heavily.

She leaned her head against the chair she was sitting and she took a deep breath. Where the fuck was she and what the fuck did just happened?

„A nightmare, hmm? Must have been a pretty bad one because my damn arm is bleeding.", murmured the boy next to her and grinned at her.

She watched him. He had dark hair that was pulled back, but one wisp of his hair was on his forehead, he had beautiful big blue eyes, probably the bluest eyes she ever saw. He wasn't ugly, actually he was pretty hot.

When she looked on his arm, which she had pressed against her body, she saw little scratches, which were bleeding. His hand was on her thigh and he had formed it into a fist so she could see his knuckles. Her hand was still lingering on his arm and she didn't wanted to let go of him, she didn't knew why, but he made her feel safe. She didn't knew this boy, but he didn't seemed to be uncomfortable, he actually just grinned and relaxed his hand so it was just on her thigh.

„I'm so sorry, seriously. I don't know what the fuck -", she started, but someone interrupted her.

„Harlow!", she heard a known voice scream.

It was a girl and Harlow knew that she knew that girl, but she didn't knew who she was. She started to look around to see the girl that had screamed her name and suddenly she saw Clarke.

Her sister, her best friend, her Clarke.

Slowly she felt a stitch in her heart, so that her face twisted in pain. Her sister came to help her, she hadn't let her down. Clarke smiled at her like she was a wonder. Maybe she was crying, but she was way too far away so Harlow couldn't see her well.

„Clarke!", called Harlow grinning, her heart was beating incredibly fast in her chest. What was Clarke doing here actually?

„How are you?", the boy next to Clarke was shouting and when she surveyed his face, she realized that he was Wells.

„Wells? Fucking shit, I don't believe it! Is Ryder here too?", she asked her friends and looked at them happily. The only thing she felt in that moment was joy.

„I don't know!", Clarke shouted, but she was still happily smiling.

Even though she would probably never see Ryder again, Harlow hadn't been that happy for a long time. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she couldn't stop grinning. It was one of the happiest moments in her life, although Harlow didn't knew where she was and who most of the people were. She was just happy to see her friends. _They didn't let you down_, she thought. Ryder didn't seemed to be where they where, _but he must be safe, he has to_, Harlow said to herself to calm down. She needed to calm down.

„I love you Harlow!", Wells shouted suddenly and she could here the smile out of his voice.

Harlow laughed and screamed: „I love you too Wells!"

Everybody was looking at her, but she didn't cared. She was happy again and she hadn't been happy in a very long time. When Harlow felt how the boy which she hadn't stop holding moved she instantly let go of him and felt how her face turned red. She must've been looking like a tomato, because he started to laugh. „Where are we?", she asked him, because she started to feel uncomfortable, because he was laughing about her.

„They are sending 100 prisoners of the Ark to earth to see if it's survivable down there and we are on that spaceship that goes to the earth. One of the guards told me. Fucking douche.", he told her and grinned, he always seemed to grin. She liked that.

„Well fuck.", she slowly said and nodded. They would probably die down there. And Harlow didn't wanted to die, not yet.

„Yeah, I thought the same when I heard it.", he said. Harlow smiled tiredly at him and closed her eyes for a second. She felt like she needed to throw up.

When she oppened them he was watching her. „What?", she asked him curiously. „Nothing.", he slowly said and his smile dropped. After a second he added: „My name is John Murphy, but you can call me Murphy."

„I'm Harlow Whitman. Pleased to meet you Murphy.", she smiled and took the hand he offered her.

„Your last name sounds pretty familiar to me.", he murmured slowly. His expressions changed and he started to wrinkle his forehead. _He looks cute when he does that_, she thought,_ what the hell Harlow you even don't know him!_

„My father Henry Whitman was in the council. They floated him.", she told him quietly and didn't looked into his eyes.

„They floated my father too.", he suddenly whispered and took her hand and looked on the ground.

Harlow was about to take her hand out of his, but she didn't wanted to hurt him and she left her hand in his. Somehow she liked it, her gentle, small hand in his rough, big hands.


End file.
